


记男高中生小朴一次失败的暗恋

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 高中生爱上厂弟，萌芽风青春疼痛流水账
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	记男高中生小朴一次失败的暗恋

我放学回来李东赫又睡了，床头亮一盏小灯，我爬到床上盯他，侧卧显得他面皮松弛，腮肉肿胀，他新染焦黄色头发，衬托他肤色愈黑，帅得气血两虚。这是一种奇异的心情，我固然不能说东赫哥长得帅，但无法否认他有一种帅的感觉，这里面的差别我分辨不清。他惊醒，给我去做饭，我不许东赫哥在厨房抽烟，他于是先拆了一包糖，那种很酸的黄色包装的糖，上面印着狗屁不通的假日文，吃一颗，上颚和舌头皴破，他再拆烟卷里的烟丝去含，能多吮进几口带烟碱的涎水。我靠在床头，看他拈泡菜往嘴里送的蠢样，T恤背后的三叶草标志洗到开裂又重新粘连，我突然生出踹他一脚的冲动，我以床垫为助跑，蓄势待发，给了他一个背后抱，贴紧他的一瞬间我恶向胆边生，用我下面顶了一下东赫哥的屁股，说实话很大又很软，他把筷子一摔说着你小子然后把我扑倒在地上，手伸进校裤里掏我的逼。  
李东赫快射的时候，我轻轻推他肩膀，他停下来，瞪我，脸色不好，我说哥明天陪我去找罗渽民好不好嘛，我虽然人高马大，但精通儿童之法则，这是我寄生李东赫的卑鄙的通行证，他果然没有发作，只说你自己有手有脚为什么非要我陪，我掐着那种变声前的粘稠腔调，说，他又不认识我，我一个人去好无聊，我感觉到他有点烦了，他说，人家有男朋友了，这时候撒娇已经行不通，我挪动屁股又把他的阴茎吃回去，他一边操我，一边用很无奈的兄长口吻说，不要为难我。我于是决定在接下来的时间一言不发，最后东赫哥也烦了，抄起一只拖鞋就往我脸上砸，我躺在地上骂他废物，穷光蛋，死肥猪，看他光着一只脚摔门而去。  
一个小时之后他回来，我光着屁股躺在瓷砖地上，面朝橱柜，不愿意看他，我悄悄掀起眼皮观察头顶抽油烟机上的倒影，他带了一个男的回来，很白，抽油烟机的不锈钢表面把他们相连的裸体扭曲成一个小小的飞蛾一样的斑块，我鼻子酸酸的，为了憋住眼泪只能拼命咽口水，网上说全世界白人美女最多的地方在乌克兰，我决定叫他乌克兰人，乌克兰人叫床的声音很温柔，被李东赫小小的鸡巴搞也能咯咯笑着夸他厉害，他说，东赫真的不回去上学了吗，大家都很想你，他说，要不然去我家，让你弟弟睡床吧，我倍感凄凉，一位萍水相逢的乌克兰人都如此关爱我，而李东赫只知道对我发脾气。  
乌克兰人走了之后，李东赫告诉我他就是罗渽民的男朋友，我对着橱柜，两眼濡湿，四肢麻痹，我说，哦，一般吧。  
第二天放学我去店里找李东赫，店里几个女生，扎花发圈，校裙裙腰上卷，书包挂毛绒玩具，李东赫招蜂引蝶，冲一杯奶茶讲五句闲话，离开之前拜托女生们替他看店收钱，有胆子大的向他讨免费奶茶做报酬，他伸手去摸小女孩儿脑袋，说，我们秀珍不是这样廉价的女孩哦，身后尖叫如群鹊惊起，我被李东赫拽着手腕走进后间，仿佛偶像剧女主角，虚荣心太害人，我本应该一脚踹在他屁股上，骂他油嘴滑舌还一毛不拔，结果被他带到隔壁的时候仍然双颊通红，罗渽民猫在文具店收银台后面玩手机，额头抵在监控显示器上，烙出一圈热气腾腾的白雾，东赫哥伸手挠他后颈，罗渽民一激灵，手肘直往李东赫肚子上顶，李东赫咧着嘴被打了好几下终于舒坦，贱皮贱肉贴过去，问他，什么时候回厂里？东赫哥给我讲过，他和罗渽民一起在电子厂上班，后来李东赫自己嫌太辛苦，干了两天就跑路了，罗渽民留下来，厂里做五休二，他平时加班不少，但双休日分厘不争，准点回家陪乌克兰人，罗渽民说，和同事换了夜班，明天晚上再过去，他看到躲在东赫哥身后的我，露出一个不甚熟练的长辈表情，假笑着说，我哥的店，看中什么随便拿，我缩头缩脑，思绪漂浮，反省自己究竟什么表现被他当成小孩，眼神散焦到监控器里一个偷水性笔的学生身上。  
李东赫临走前拧着我的耳朵说你小子记得叫哥，文具店里嘈杂吵嚷，我仍然觉出死寂般的窘迫，渽民哥给我搬了塑料凳，我们头挨着头，他洗到发毛的卫衣兜帽磨在我侧颈，我低头研究他裤子上的盗版阿迪达斯绣标，听到他问我，东赫的弟弟，你叫什么，我说，朴，朴志晟，他说，那志晟帮我看看哪条裙子好看呢，他手机购物车里两套女生制服，粉格子蓝格子，我回忆乌克兰人倒映在抽油烟机不锈钢表面上雪白匀称的身体，眼神再次失焦，渽民哥大拇指摩挲我的眼角，志晟怎么哭了，我说，我觉得皮肤白的人穿粉色好看，渽民哥笑了一下，我觉得我好像不是很白啊。  
乌克兰人被李东赫迷得神魂颠倒，他每天放学，来到我家，等外卖的时候和我一起打游戏，我们一起吃饭，我继续打游戏或者睡觉，他写我们两个人的作业，贤妻一般等李东赫回来给他热饭放洗澡水，我躺在沙发上，信息框里的字编辑了好久，该怎么说呢，渽民哥，你老婆跟我哥跑了，你和我好吧，乌克兰人有时候手把手教我做数学题，他脾气温和，为人处世和李东赫简直是两个极端，我经常对他说，你是我亲哥就好了，他眯着眼睛笑，我想起我躲在沙发背后面所听见的他和东赫哥的每一次性爱，东赫哥表现出和我相处时从未有过的热情，让我怀疑自己在乌克兰人出现之前存在的意义就是给李东赫省下日常的嫖资，他像小说里一样，对乌克兰人说很多的情话，和他抱在一起，笑，亲吻，用吃力不讨好的性爱手段让他舒服，我一面置身于理想的亲情之中，一面又嫉妒乌克兰人好看又受欢迎，本来是和他交换人生，可是我和渽民哥一个礼拜只能说一次话，他却要把我的亲哥哥抢走了。  
对面突然发过来信息：“这周五晚上过来接我吗？^_^”电子厂园区只有班车来往，我翘了下午的课跑回家，偷李东赫的钱包包了辆出租车，园区门口人影寥寥，渽民哥穿着那天我给他挑的粉格子，戴黑色齐胸假发，站在路灯下面对我招手，我眼眶紧热，鼻腔酸胀，胸腔内生出一种罗曼蒂克的豪情，我多么想载着他一路狂奔，把一切都抛诸脑后，背叛我的李东赫，背叛他的乌克兰人，集中营一样的学校和坟地一样的电子厂，他在出租车后座吻住我，雨伞布似的硬薄的白衬衫下面是他的汗渍和起伏的脊椎骨，我搂住他，闻到劣质假发上的塑料味和腌进他皮肉里的烟臭味。渽民哥插进来的时候我又流了眼泪，他神情萎顿，脸上粉迹斑驳，眼线和挂着黑色膏体的睫毛纠缠不清，像两条蜈蚣横亘在他眼皮上，我仰起头，伸出舌头去舔他的嘴巴，唇膏是巧克力味的，他沉默不语，在沙发上的每一个幻想着他的晚上，他在我耳边说温柔的情话，叫我志晟，舔我的胸膛和下体，夸我美丽多汁，但渽民哥，真正的渽民哥只是沉默不语，我一直在流眼泪，模糊的视线里他面无表情，我轻轻碰他的手臂，试图与他十指紧扣，他牵住我，笑容温柔而虚假，让我回想起自己作为幼儿园最丑的小孩被老师抱起来时的心情，我侧过头，看见桌上乌克兰人的运动水壶，眼泪流进耳朵，我猛眨两下眼睛，缩紧阴道，催促他快射。  
一路上我都在回想自己宛如被强迫一样悲伤的表情和僵硬的躯体，我和自己暗恋的人做爱，过程居然和李东赫操我没什么区别，我从一个人的飞机杯，变成另一个人的飞机杯，渽民哥一言不发，结束后恢复不甚熟练的长辈的姿态，为我整理一长一短的书包带，我迎着风，跑了一段，眼泪又落下来，我想起关上门之前他的微笑，手臂绷在女生衬衫里，汗毛稀疏而柔顺，那天我看到他买裙子时的付款界面，上面的金额比李东赫在奶茶店和女学生调一下午情赚的还要少。  
乌克兰人压着把手，悄声给我开门，他说李东赫生了一晚上气，要把我这个婊子吊死在学校门口示众，我心火正燃，没有工夫和他们玩兄友弟恭的游戏，李东赫痴睡的脸在床头灯下，有一种无防备的帅气，我又多看他一眼，决意把这一幕记在心里，我问乌克兰人要钱，他抓住我的手臂，阻止我再出门，我被圈他的在手臂和墙壁之间，被迫端详他英俊的脸，他皮肤洁白，毛孔细微不可见，我气血上涌，视他为吸走渽民哥精血的妖精，介入我生活的不可饶恕的反派，手脚头并用挣扎起来，与他缠斗到地上，他制住我，骑在我身上，扇了我一巴掌，我两腿乱蹬，咬住他的手臂，口水乱流，被他轻轻擦去。  
渽民哥在周六准时出现在文具店，收银台上缘只露出黑色的发梢，我搬塑料凳进去坐好，在旁边女生转过身的间隙偷偷亲他的嘴角，他回过头，眼下青黑，两腮红肿起疹，如同恶鬼缠身，我大惊，指尖颤抖，噙着泪去摸他的脸，李东赫告诉我，他化妆品过敏，前两天眼睛肿得睁不开，于请假的第三天被电子厂辞退，乌克兰人也不再与李东赫幽会，每天放学回家精心照料，我闻到他操我时脸上的香精味道，我想起他诚心诚意，追求一种经济易得的美丽，这次他把我翻过去，我脑袋埋在被子里，避免去看他肿得像猪头一样的脸，我自取其辱，但又不愿承受过多的侮辱，我说，用手吧，哥，他射在我的里面，用手给我打出来，又往手心吐一口唾沫，揉湿我的阴蒂，用淡淡的巧克力味的手指让我高潮，我脑海里浮现出他在出租车上藏在塑料丝假发后面的脸，间断的路灯光下，我看见他指缝里一道浅浅的黑色痕迹。  
乌克兰人彻底甩掉渽民哥，和李东赫同居恋爱，两个人凑钱为我买下一张弹簧床，睡觉前展开在厨房的瓷砖地上，我夜夜不能寐，凝视两个人做爱的倒影，天长日久，而他们的叫床声永葆热情，我闭上眼，暖黄的路灯光从渽民哥鼻尖而下渐次褪去，我们陷入长久的沉默，如同我想象中的母亲第一次牵起我的手。


End file.
